You're alway mine
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: With the last of his strength, he stood, turning his back on her, on everything that could have been. He did not weep, for the tears would come later. But simply relished in the fact that he would forever remember her voice, whispering into his ear, a thousand times. "You'll always be mine..." and he knew it was true. A little depressing,random idea I had.WARNING: Character Deat


**Okay, so I am a hardcore Bade shipper, and want them back together more than anything! But this came into my mind at work and I had to write it, so a little sad bademance.**

**Disclaimer: I am Dan...I own Victorious...and then I wake up.**

The day was dark. The feel of it was cold. It was fitting, all things considered. He stared at the groups of people scattered in random as the precessions continued. The sky was greying as a rare storm made its way into the city. _It'll be raining soon_, he thought. They'd all get drenched if this didn't hurry along. He filled his mind with trivial thoughts, as he had been for the past few days, because anytime he let down his gaurd, her words returned to haunt him.

Three years. Thats how long they had lasted. But life is as it is, and they had grown to the point of no return. It had been months since the break, and he thought they had both managed to put it all behind them._ Oh, how she proved him wrong._

Once word spread that the oh so gorgeous, popular Beck Oliver was once again single, girls were on him like wild fire. Not a one had _her_ spark though, or her sense. He missed her, but he tolerated the others. One day, it had gotten ridiculous. There were at least six girls surrounding his locker, to the point that he could barely get through to retrieve his books. Then _she_ had shown up. His savior, in a beautiful mess of black and color. She had torn through the girls effortlessly, grabbed his hand, and had never held on tighter. She led him to the janitors closet; he vaguely remembered their last trip in there...it hadn't been too pleasant.

"What are you doing to yourself?" She had asked, dissaproval in her voice.

He had shrugged, confused enough as it was.

"What's it matter anyway?" He'd asked, trying to get the conversation to go somewhere. Her jealousy was always something he could count on. But something was different.

"It doesn't," she'd concluded, "In fact, it's irrelevent."

"And why's that?" he'd asked.

"Because," she sighed, "You'll always be mine, even when you aren't...forever."

He'd looked at her only a moment longer until she had thrown herself into his arms, kissing him full on the lips. _Like he would ever deny her. _It was bliss for just a short while, the peak of sunlight in a rainstorm, just a glimpse of heaven, and then it was gone. She pulled away with her trademark smirk.

"Mine," she'd said again, walking out the door, leaving him terribly and utterly alone.

_Mine_. It was her voice, her words that rang in his ear now. It was only weeks ago. Perhaps if he had known how things were to turn out, he would have tried harder, would have done things differently. But now it was too late. The casket had a glass top, allowing you to clearly see his iced queen inside. She was beautiful, even in death. Her skin was pale white; her hair, the blackest night against it. It was enough to almost cost him his control.

He had lost it once before, when he had first got the news. Car crash, they'd said, happens all the time, to anybody. Sometimes people don't walk away. He had never known true pain until that day. But he refused to hide away like he so desperately wanted to. She would have hated him for it. So he had gotten dressed, sat through the service, and had come, bracing the oncoming weather, to say his last goodbyes.

The casket is in the ground now, and she is gone, forever, from his view. Slowly, the guest leave, in groups of twos and threes, until few remain. Her parents are amoung the last to leave, crying over the loss. He waved his friends on, telling them he would catch up. The understood. So finally, he was alone with her. Just like so many times in the past, only this was so very, very wrong.

He kneeled next to the fresh dug ground, noticing the sky finally giving way to the water droplets. It wouldn't matter, he would only be here another moment longer. "Goodbye, Jade...I-I loved you, I never stopped, and I never will."

With the last of his strength, he stood, turning his back on her, on everything that could have been. He did not weep, for the tears would come later. But simply relished in the fact that he would forever remember her voice, whispering into his ear, a thousand times.

"You'll always be mine..." and he knew it was true, no matter how much we wished to deny it. It would be that fact that would haunt him. That lingering thought in the back of his mind, millions of times in the future. The last testiment to her time with him, her life. _Forever_, into a gentle hum of the wind breezing past him. Rain falling, washing away. _Mine._


End file.
